


Writer's Block

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Erestor has writer's block and turns to Glorfindel to help him ease it. PWP.





	

The steady rain drummed against the window in an un-rhythmic and random sort of way, annoying the solitary figure. The shift between heavy downpours to gentle drizzle was unnerving to Erestor. Adding to his annoyance were the bare branches of a maple tree outside that scraped against the window. Irritated taps of his quill mirrored briefly the shards of ice cold rain that relentlessly beat against the glass. Dropping his feather quill absentmindedly, he moved his long slender fingers in circular motions, rubbing at his temple. A headache was probably settling in, he thought, which exasperated him even more.

It was time to give up, and admit defeat. This poetry writing wasn’t going anywhere tonight. Rain just wasn’t his inspiration, and with the future still being cloudy, this endeavor was hopeless. Words, which use to come so easily to him, were strangely being elusive, perhaps drowned out by the dripping rain or the howling of the wind. Either of these elements were enough to cause him distraction. Glancing down at the half empty page, Erestor shook his head and crumpled it up. Flying halfway across the room, the wadded ball fell on the floor, missing the waste basket nearby.

The creaking of the outer door alerted Erestor that Glorfindel had returned to their shared suite. Closing his eyes, he listened as the soft yet haggard footsteps walked from the sitting room and then into their bedroom. Thirteen steps, a pause, and then just two more steps.

“He has not removed his boots.” Erestor softly chuckled to himself, musing over Glorfindel's strange habits.

He wondered if he should greet Glorfindel who had just returned from a day of hard training. With the long walk from the training ground and to their rooms, Glorfindel was probably soaked to the bone, and knowing him, he probably hadn’t even bothered to bring his cloak this morning. Despite his pragmatic ways, Glorfindel wasn’t always one for planning ahead at times, a trait which Erestor loved to nag him about.

Stretching while rising from the chair he had been sitting on in his office room for hours, Erestor made his way to the foyer. He noticed a slight trail of rainwater on the nicely polished floor that led to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, but just closed enough as if to say, do not disturb. Reading into the slight indication, Erestor seated himself on a sofa and decided to wait for Glorfindel to emerge from their bedroom. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and not even a shadow had disturbed the light that shone from underneath the door. Watching that clock move with the ever dying rain was not Erestor's idea of an evening well spent. Action needed to be taken.

Finally, after giving up on the notion that Glorfindel would emerge anytime soon from their room, Erestor rose and peeped in. Opening the door slowly to avoid creaking, he slowly edged himself in. Chuckling to himself as if he were some sort of criminal intruding on Glorfindel, Erestor found himself staring down on him, hair and clothes still drenched, and eyes closed in an exhausted slumber. Erestor stood there for awhile, watching the others chest rise and fall against the sounds of the howling wind outside.

Turning away from the slumbering Glorfindel, Erestor headed for the door. He’d have to find amusement elsewhere. Perhaps he would return back to his poem that he was so certain he could write. Surely he still had words within him, words wanting and needing him to let out and write. With the rain finally moving on, wouldn’t his focus be back. Or would it?

He reached for the door, then paused, as a mischievous grin covered his face. Maybe what he needed was inspiration elsewhere, inspiration that personified itself in a certain slumbering Glorfindel who just happened to look like a rather handsome but vulnerable and drowned rat. Turning back to Glorfindel, Erestor launched himself atop the sleeping other, waking him up in a startle.

“You should not try to slumber in clothes still drenched from rain.” Erestor stared down from atop Glorfindel, smiling wickedly. “Not only are you drenched to the bone, but now you have also soaked the bed sheets."

Glorfindel just looked up at Erestor, struggling to make sense of the words with his sudden awakening. Peering up into Erestor's grey eyes, he tried his best to convey that being wet didn't bother him.

“Ah, I should probably change.” Glorfindel muttered, as he attempted to move from underneath Erestor.

Erestor however again let the mischievous grin cover his face, refusing to let Glorfindel rise. “Why are you grinning at me so? What have you been doing today?” Not being able to read what was on Erestor's mind was a little unnerving to Glorfindel.

"O spill thy light, thy soul to me, and tarry not, beyond that sea….." Erestor spoke in response.

“Come again?”

“I spent the day listening to the rain, and failed at trying to write a poem. You see, the words have been eluding me today. I think the storm has robbed me of my inspiration.”

“So by reciting to me, you will recapture your lost inspiration?”

“Not by reciting poetry to you will I recapture those elusive words that I need for writing.” A grin graced Erestor's face that was both serious and mischievous.

“Anything to help a writer out.”

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes, and leaned back into his pillow while Erestor unbuttoned his tunic. A faint smile appeared on Glorfindel's face as the sensation of Erestor's warm tongue moved up and down his torso. Little nibbles followed next, and then gentle caressing fingers worked their way down his body. Wet clothing was hastily removed, until they were only skin on skin, and mouth on mouth, connecting in a bruising kiss. As much as Erestor loved Glorfindel's mouth and the sweet feelings that his kisses brought, Erestor was not seeking the gentle lovemaking that Glorfindel often gave to him. His writer's block had been powerful today, drowned out by the rain and years of inactivity. He wanted to elicit the wicked moans and pleas from his lover, and he ached to hear him beg for him. Maybe then and only then, would his muses roar to life.

He pulled back from Glorfindel's lips, instead choosing to lick up his neck before he turned his attention to those sensitive and delicious ears. Erestor loved the way that pleasure could be brought from just the gentlest of touch from Glorfindel's ears. His ears were very sensitive, something that Erestor had found out very early on in their relationship. Erestor whispered his favorite lines of filth into those ears, and he imagined that the tips had flushed to pink. They certainly felt warm enough, hot even against his tongue. Wickedly he nibbled the lobes, but that was not enough. Nibbles were then mixed with tugs from his teeth, playful bites that were not too painful, but were not too gentle either. But it was enough, and Glorfindel let him know by moaning even louder. Erestor had always loved this sound that he was able to elicit from his lover. Those wicked sounds were driving his own fire within his loins, and he felt his length come alive.

Erestor moved back from Glorfindel, and with his eyes and hands, motioned for Glorfindel to roll onto his stomach. Glorfindel obliged, and Erestor let his gaze linger on the perfectly shaped mounds of flesh that hid Glorfindel's entrance. Erestor had to restrain himself from the urge that he had to take his cock and plunge it into that puckered entrance. In due time, for the writer's block he had was strong, and Glorfindel's body would be inspiration enough.

He kneaded Glorfindel's strong back, letting the soft skin and taut muscles fill his once empty hands. He still had ink stains on his fingers, and he smiled, seeing as Glorfindel's damp skin smeared that ink across his back. He heard as Glorfindel moaned with the sensations, enjoying the touch. But Erestor had other plans, needing stronger inspiration than just a mere massage could produce.

Erestor's tongue moved down Glorfindel's spine, while his hands continued to massage his shoulders and arms. And Glorfindel continued to respond with whimpers and moans, writhing under his expert touch. Erestor knew that Glorfindel's arousal was growing, pinned beneath the weight of his body and the soft mattress. A lustful haze filled his own mind, and he could feel his own cock grow hard, pressing against his stomach.

Finally satisfied that the tolls of the day's training had melted away from his lover's muscles, Erestor had Glorfindel roll over. He did so slowly, eyes lusty and cock heavy with his want.

"Are your elusive words returning to you yet?" Glorfindel purred, and he smiled up to Erestor with his loving deep blue eyes.

"Not yet." Erestor laughed, and he hovered closer to Glorfindel.

"Well, let us try to remedy that."

Glorfindel's powerfully strong arms pulled Erestor down in a tight embrace, and he thrust upward, grinding their erections together for the want of sweet friction. Glorfindel  then moved his hands down Erestor's body, seeking the curves of his firm and round ass. Erestor responded with the hunger of his want, kissing his lover more. His hands moved to Glorfindel's hair, still damp with the day's rain. His fingers wrapped around the damp locks, enjoying the texture of the slick hair. While Erestor was busying himself with Glorfindel's wet locks, Glorfindel moved his fingers closer to Erestor's puckered entrance, showing that not even the long day of training could subdue the desire that Erestor had ignited in him.

'Inspiration.' Erestor thought that Glorfindel was trying to give him that drive he sought. But it was not Glorfindel's to give to him. It was however his to find. Before Glorfindel's finger could trace the outlines of his entrance, Erestor had rolled away, eyes almost scolding with his smirk.

"I have a different idea as how to find what I have lost. While your plan is enticing indeed, what I have planned is making my mind spin, and not just with my want for you."

"Do continue on then, my dear Erestor. Like I said, I am here to help you find that inspiration. Use me as you will."

"Yes, Glorfindel, I will use you as I will."

Erestor had always loved the way the Glorfindel was able to set his own body ablaze, and although he was writing not about love, the emotions he wanted to invoke were suppose to be just as powerful. But Erestor doubted now that any emotion or feeling he could write about could be as powerful as the love that they shared. At some point this day he had deluded himself into believing that. Perhaps this was the reason why he could not finish that silly poem.

Erestor motioned for Glorfindel to continue to lay back, and he then continued on with his licks, moving his tongue around a nipple, sucking it into hardness. Again he was rewarded by the lustful sounds of Glorfindel's deep and rich moans. It was so delicious, and so maddening in its simpleness. And Erestor would have pondered that theme, working it more into a pliable subject that he could write about, but instead his mind could only focus on the warm and responsive body below him.

Erestor continued to work his kisses and tongue down Glorfindel's body. He could taste the still lingering rain water that had soaked Glorfindel's skin, as well as salty sweat that seeped from his heated flesh. It was delightful to Erestor, and so much more satisfying than the frustrations of the day's failed attempts of forcing some silly lines.

Kisses were placed to the head of Glorfindel's cock, and his tongue flickered there, and then moved to circling, tracing the slit of the head as he drew out precome. He let his tongue dance over the tip, minding to use different angles and patterns, as if he were inscribing a beautiful manuscript with his poignant words. His efforts were rewarded, as Glorfindel arched his hips, seeking that warm and sweet mouth.

To Erestor, Glorfindel made the sweetest of sounds as he moaned and arched. So demanding was that sensuous groan that Erestor stopped his tongue to take in that beautiful sight beneath him. Sapphire eyes lidded heavy under the weight of desire, stared back at him, pleading, urging him to continue. Gods, Glorfindel was so beautiful, and Erestor mused that perhaps he should write an ode about him. He smiled to himself, almost laughing. Would not his wicked daydreams about Glorfindel prevent him from finishing that poem?

Again, he moved down and licked the head of Glorfindel's weeping cock. His other hand reached down, rubbing against those sensitive balls. Glorfindel could sometimes tolerate such stimulation, but tonight, with the long hours of training, it proved too much. Erestor could tell by the slight whine in his lover's voice, so he moved his hand around the bottom of that long shaft, and stroked it while he continued to lick the tip.

Finally driven on by Glorfindel's pouts for the needing of his full affection, Erestor took his length into his mouth, sucking and taking it as deep as he could. Up and down, and up and down, he bobbed his head. Erestor had never been good at taking his lover deep, but he tried, sucking as hard as he could. And to Glorfindel's credit, he was mindful not to force his thrusts deeper into Erestor's mouth.

Right before Glorfindel was about to lose himself in sweet release, Erestor moved back, smiling more wickedly to his lover.

"Ah, Erestor." Glorfindel moaned. "Do not stop, please!"

"Hush now." Erestor smiled, and again he was close to Glorfindel's cock, but unlike last time, Erestor ignored it now, although he knew that his lover inwardly groaned. Again, in due time, like the perfect arrangement of words, would his progression of loving Glorfindel unfold this night.

Erestor moved further down his lover's body, and he licked his lips. He had never done this before with Glorfindel and he very much yearned for something new, something that would lead him down the path of sharing something profound with his lover. It was this want that drove him, and not so much the need for igniting his own imagination or want for silly words. Nothing was on his mind except the ultimate pleasure that he wanted so badly to bring to Glorfindel. Using both hands, he spread Glorfindel's legs apart, exposing the object that was solely on his mind. Erestor placed a kiss to his bottom side, and he let his warm breath tease the entrance.

"Ah, Erestor, you must be suffering some sort of writer's……" but Glorfindel was unable to finish his sentence, as he felt a very warm and wet tongue lick along his bottom hole.

"Oh! Oh Erestor!" Glorfindel moaned, and Erestor was driven on by the pleasure in his voice. He used his hands to spread Glorfindel's cheeks wider, allowing better access to that spot he wanted to assault with his tongue.

With a slow lick, his tongue circled Glorfindel's hole, and then he changed up the sensation, moving the top of his tongue in a wet lick over that spot, again and again. Just as Glorfindel was getting use to that feeling, Erestor decided to change things up again, driving up the tempo, sucking, and kissing at it.  
As Glorfindel moaned more, Erestor's tongue slid into the hole, pushing past that tight ring of muscle that guarded Glorfindel's tight passage. And Glorfindel responded with moans that were so sweet and hungry, that Erestor's own cock began to weep under the weight of his arousal. In and out, he plunged his tongue, working to bring wetness, eager now himself to plunge his erection into his lover.

But sometimes the best endings were only achieved when that sweet, sweet climax had been delayed. Erestor was not certain however that even he had this sort of control any longer. His own arousal ached against his stomach, weeping, wanting to be engulfed within his lover. And it was as if Glorfindel could read his mind.

"Oh gods, Erestor. Please, more! Please, I need you!"

Erestor was more than happy to grant his lover's wish and he sat up, wickedly smiling at Glorfindel, while he moved his fingers to Glorfindel's mouth. He knew that Glorfindel understood his actions, having been together for awhile now. And Erestor's deep grey eyes gazed down at his lover who sucked his fingers, coating them with his own saliva that would be used to further prepare him.

Moving his fingers from Glorfindel's mouth, Erestor then was able to finish working Glorfindel's passage until he was satisfied that he was ready. Again his eyes was all that were needed in the command of Glorfindel. His mouth was now around his shaft, sucking it and coating it with his saliva.

In a quick movement, Erestor positioned Glorfindel before he pushed inside. His mind almost exploded at once at the incredible heat that surrounded him. He grasped onto Glorfindel's cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts, while he hit that spot that would send Glorfindel over the edge. Glorfindel's moans and pleas were signifying enough that a gentle and slow pace was not what he wanted, and Erestor was happy to comply with the fervent pace that his lover was urging him on to do. How much better was this heat that engulfed his length than was his frustrated attempts at rhymes? No words could ever come close to describing what Glorfindel did to his heart, or the way that he had touched his soul. No poem or ode would be diligent enough to describe his lover's beauty or tenderness. And Erestor felt bliss in the fervent thrusts he gave, and the rocking of Glorfindel's hips against him.

Both were already hanging close to the edge before, and now their thrusts and strokes were more than they could withstand. They erupted together, gasping in incoherent mumblings and words of affection. Both were a mess, and Glorfindel's hair had not dried, dampened again with the sweat of their passions.

Finally as Erestor gained control of his senses and mind, he moved down to Glorfindel, kissing the one he loved so much. His heart was pounding still, and his mind was swirling with emotions and thoughts. As he came out of the fogs of his orgasm, an idea struck, and the words started rolling in his mind.

Well,” Erestor sat up. “I think I have some writing to finish. Another storm is supposed to come later this night, and I’d like to get at least half the poem finished before I need some more inspiration.”

/ end.


End file.
